


A Short Break

by Papallion



Series: Overwatch Moonverse (name temporary) [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, Steamy, more to come? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-04-13 13:42:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14113578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Papallion/pseuds/Papallion
Summary: Just a short bit of fluff.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [robocryptid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/robocryptid/gifts).



Hanzo had been walking from the side of the cliff he enjoyed meditating on to the living quarters when he spotted Jesse McCree leaning against the wall, smoking.  Hanzo didn’t shift and continued walking by the building, knowing full well McCree was in the way. As he got close Jesse swung one foot out, blocking Hanzo’s path.  A path he could have easily walked around.

“Howdy, honeybee,” he drawled, and Hanzo noticed Jesse’s flannel shirt was open, exposing his crisp white undershirt.  A single bead of sweat trickled down Jesse’s neck and ran along the hem of his undershirt.

“You stop that,” Hanzo said in mock irritation.  “I need to concentrate today.” He shifted his yoga bag on his shoulder as if telling Jesse to move.

“That right?” Jesse asked and took a long draw off of his cigarello, then blew the smoke away from Hanzo’s face.

“That’s right,” Hanzo said back.  

“You know what I like about you, Han?” Jesse asked and pushed off against the wall so he was blocking Hanzo’s way completely.  

“I assume you’re going to tell me against my wishes,” Hanzo said in a quiet voice, and rotated as if trying to pass the cowboy.  He ending up between Jesse and the wall and stopped, leaning back and taking Jesse’s place. “That you’re going to appeal to my vanity and call me a beautiful man.”

“You are just  _ such  _ a beautiful man,” Jesse said and leaned forward, resting an elbow on the wall and adjusting his hat.  “Why, I bet you’re even prettier when you’re clean.”

“Are you saying I’m a mess, McCree?” Hanzo purred and tugged down on Jesse’s beard.  He pulled Jesse’s ear near his lips. “That I’m dirty?”

“I’m saying you could be tidier,” Jesse said softly and turned his head, his lips right above Hanzo’s.  Their lips embraced for a moment, and Hanzo could feel Jesse’s tongue slip through his own lips. Hanzo ran a hand along the back of his neck and then Jesse’s and the cowboy jumped at the moist hand.  “Look at that, you done got me all hot and bothered, Shimada.”

“Perhaps we should take care of that.”  Hanzo pulled him back down into a deeper kiss, hands still on his neck and beard, and Jesse’s hands gripped Hanzo’s shoulders and worked their way under the light cotton yukata Hanzo wore as a coverup over his workout clothes.  He wrapped his arms around Hanzo’s chest, dragging his right hand along Hanzo’s side and reaching down the squeeze a firm asscheek.

Hanzo jumped a little and Jesse laughed, pulling back and staring down at his lover.  “You are just the right size for me, Hanzo. We fit together like a hand in a glove.”

Hanzo pulled him a little closer.  “Or a blade in its sheath,” he hissed, teeth scraping Jesse’s ears.

“Oh, you gonna say things like that, are you?” Jesse asked, and they could hear cheerful laughter from around the corner.  They hastily stood up and Hanzo pulled his yukata back up on his shoulders. 

He gripped the front of Jesse’s flannel.  “Your room, eight minutes,” the archer hissed and pulled away, and Jesse fanned himself with his hat, watching Hanzo walk away.  He was wearing baggy yoga pants which were not particularly seductive, but as Hanzo walked away he paused and adjusted his yukata, showing a good deal of neck.  He kept on walking and Jesse fanned himself harder, then ignored Lúcio and Hana’s greetings as he bolted to his room.


	2. I Shall Live Through You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo has had a serious life. Life in Hanamura and on the run has not be conductive to a fun life, so he takes it where he can.

Hanzo was a serious man, and that was a fact. 

Hanzo carefully turned his tea cup before he drank.  There was no reason to be rude.

Hanzo always looked over his shoulder when switching lanes.  Cameras still missed dead spots sometimes.

Hanzo kept his hair and eyebrows perfect.  There was no need to be sloppy.

Hanzo kept things neat and orderly.  A tidy room was its own reward.

Hanzo was a serious man, and that was a fact. 

This is why people were surprised when he started hanging out with Jesse McCree.

Jesse had no love of regulation, rules, order or common sense.  When he cooked he threw ingredients together as he saw fit, trusting his gut to know what tasted right together.

Jesse somehow always knew which lane to get into while driving, or which off ramp to take.  Cities are built with a certain intuitive logic in mind, he would argue while ignoring the GPS.

So long as he ass was covered and his Granny McCree wouldn’t blush when she saw him, Jesse had no real fashion sense.  He was easy to dress, his wardrobe consisting of flannels, novelty t-shirts and a variety of button down shirts that hung in the closet until needed.

Jesse McCree was not a complicated man.  He liked playing pool, breakfast food buffets and fun movies.

Noone, not even Jesse, was sure when Hanzo started to egg him on.

“Have you ever wondered what a hot marshmallow peep tastes like?” Hanzo asked one day.  “Like s’more, do you think?”

“Never thought of it, honestly,” Jesse admitted.  

Hanzo eyed the microwave and gave a contemplative sound.  “Ah, well, it is a thought for another day, isn’t it.”

“What is, Han?” Jesse asked.  “Hot peeps?” Jesse suddenly laughed like he was twelve again.  “Well, now I’m curious. Lemme see those.” Jesse then loaded the peeps onto a plate and put it in the microwave.  “I imagine about thirty seconds outta do the trick, then we’ll have Easter s’mores!”

The two eagerly crowded and watched as the peeps expanded, and Hanzo watched as Jesse laughed heartily.  Jesse opened the door and the peeps deflated. “Do you think they will keep expanding if we put them in longer?” he asked, and Jesse shut the door and punched in two minutes.

  
  


As Jesse scrubbed the microwave Hanzo filled the dishwasher.  It was Hana’s turn to do the dishes, but she wasn’t there, so Hanzo took over.  “We’re out of powder again,” he said as he slid the box between the space between the counter and the fridge the spatulas were always falling in to.  “I wonder, do you think you can put regular washing fluid in the machine? Ah, no, I’m sorry, just thinking out loud. I’ll go find some from the supply room.”

“No, that was the last box,” Jesse said.  “Mei added some to the requisition list this morning.  Can’t believe we’re out!” Hanzo gestured at the empty spot under the sink.

“Well, we can always go to the city and get some.  It’s silly, though, to leave for so long for one item.”  Hanzo made sure the bowls weren’t touching.

“Well, it’s not like Spain has a WalMart or anything.  Let’s just use the dish soap, OK, Han?” Hanzo measured out a few seconds of fluid, added a bit more, then closed and started the machine.

“Oh, the sheats should be done now.  Will you help me fold them? I dislike them on the ground freshly washed, and I always manage to drag them while I fold them,” Hanzo said quietly.

“Sure thing!”

 

Hana was sitting on the inflatable mattress.  Half of the base was out of power tonight, the bedrooms included, and it was too hot to sleep in the unventilated rooms sometimes affectionately referred to as crypts.  Hana had claimed the media room for the night, mainly for the television and XBox Xternal. She was concentrating on her game, and she reached out with one foot to try and drag a two-liter closer to her.

“Poor thing can’t reach her soda,” Hanzo said quietly.

Jesse had been trying to impress Hanzo for a week now, and here was a change to prove he was helpful.   “Here, lemme get that for you, kid.” As he leaned over to push the soda closer Hanzo discreetly nudged the back of Jesse’s knee.  Jesse’s leg buckled as he bent, and he landed on the mattress. 

This being a logical universe every action has an equal and opposite reaction which was, of course, Hana being tossed from the mattress and into the wall.  “Hana, I’m sorry, sweet potato, I didn’t mean it!”

“What the hell?” they heard Morrison snap from the kitchen, his two-pack-a-day voice crawling through the air.  “What the hell, who’s turn it is on dish duty? Soap! Why is there SOAP? Who did dishes tonight?”

“Hana,” Hanzo said quickly, and that was when Jesse knew.  He knew what sort of man Hanzo was.

And he loved him for it.

**Author's Note:**

> Need more? I got more.


End file.
